Theodore Douglas (TV Series)
Theodore Douglas, more commonly known as T-Dog, is a Atlanta survivor first encountered in the episode, Guts, on The Walking Dead (TV Series). He is a man willing to fight for his allies and has a kind heart as seen trying to rescue Merle Dixon, twice but failed to do so. Despite this kindness, he does have a few moments where he wants to abandon the group and head for safety, however, he overcomes this and is convinced (by either or ) to stick together with and the group. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta Little is known about T-Dog's life prior to the outbreak. He lived in Georgia, however it's unknown whether he was living specifically in Atlanta or if it was elsewhere. He may have had some experience as a locksmith as he knew specifically how the lock he used to prevent walkers from attacking Merle would hold up. He also attempted to use the door controls when escaping from the CDC. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Guts T-Dog is introduced as a survivor who lived in the camp to gather supplies in Atlanta with Glenn, Andrea, Jacqui, Merle Dixon, and Morales. He got into a fight with Merle Dixon, yelling at him for wasting bullets and attracting the zombies. Dixon proceeded to beat T-Dog brutally, and calls him a nigger before spitting on him. Before Dixon could do any further harm, Rick handcuffed him to a pipe. Later, T-Dog was assigned to watch Dixon as the other survivors attempted to find a way out of the building they were stranded in. When the survivors were getting ready to escape, T-Dog dropped the handcuff keys and was forced to leave Dixon on the roof, but not before locking the rooftop door shut with a padlock. He then escapes from Atlanta with his fellow survivors after Glenn and Rick drive a truck to the department store loading dock. Tell It to the Frogs T-Dog tells Daryl that he locked the door leading to the roof to give Merle a chance of survival when he finds that his brother was left behind. He, along with Daryl, Rick, and Glenn, head to Atlanta to retrieve the guns and Merle. Upon reaching the top of the department store, they find Merle missing, all apart from a dismembered hand lying on the ground. Vatos The group follow a trail of blood that tells them that Merle cauterized hi stump and left the building. They decide to look for him, but T-dog insists they find the guns first. T-Dog and Rick wait in one alley, in case Glenn can't backtrack to the alley he originated from. Upon hearing screams from Miguel, T-Dog and Rick rush over to the other alley to find Glenn being kidnapped. T-Dog is perched on a rooftop armed with a rifle as Rick confronts Guillermo, negotiating for Glenn's release. During the second encounter, T-Dog follows Rick inside the compound, where he and his group learn that it is actually a senior citizens' home that was abandoned, and Guillermo's men are just trying to protect it. T-Dog and his friends depart from the city and arrive back at the base camp just in time to clear out the remaining zombies that have attacked the survivors. Wildfire After the attack on the campsite, he helps everyone else hack up the corpses of their former fellow survivors to stop them from reanimating. They all head back onto the road shortly afterward, where they planned to take refuge in the CDC. TS-19 T-Dog and the rest of the group are admitted into the CDC by Dr. Jenner after going through a blood test to ensure none of them are infected. He is introduced to the luxuries the facility has to offer, including hot water and real beds. He enjoys dinner and wine with everyone and learns about TS-19 and Dr. Jenner's work, and the fall of the CDC's infrastructure. He joins Rick, Shane and Glenn as they check the generators in the basement. He is present when Dr. Jenner reveals the purpose of the countdown timer and shuts the control room's door. As the survivors finally get Edwin to open the door for their escape, he attempts to flee with Jacqui, but she opts to remain behind. T-Dog flees with the rest of the group to the CDC main lobby, and escapes through the window when Rick blasts it open. He makes his way past the walkers and to the vehicles when the CDC detonates. T-Dog is last seen driving off in his jeep with the remaining survivors. Season 2 What Lies Ahead T-Dog is still in the convoy with the other survivors as they travel. When they reach the road block, T-Dog joins most of the group, specifically Daryl, as they scavenge for supplies. When the horde passes by, T-Dog fails to hear Rick telling the survivors to get under cars, and attempts to hide from the horde. In an attempt to get out of sight, he gashes his arm on a large, rusty, broken piece of metal. He begins to feel weak, and is unable to defend himself as a zombie nears him, but is saved by Daryl who then throws a dead body on top of him to cover his scent from the undead. After this happens, he is bandaged up. Bloodletting He and Dale are told to stay behind while the rest of the group go off to find Sophia. During their time hanging around the RV, he begins to show signs of hallucination, believing that the other survivors are leaving him and Dale behind because Dale is old and he is black. After speaking to Dale about this, it is revealed that T-Dog has a major case of blood poisoning. Dale scavenges for antibiotics, but finds nothing until Daryl returns and shows him Merle's old stash of drugs. Save the Last One T-Dog arrives with Glenn at Hershel's Farm, where Patricia patches him up and fixes his arm. Cherokee Rose Surprisingly, T-Dog is not seen at Otis's funeral but he may still be recovering from his injuries. Later, T-Dog helps Dale with pumping water from the wells, he talks to Dale telling him to forget everything he said while he was severely injured and hallucinating. He was about to drink infected water from a well with a swimmer walker in it when Dale stops him. A group examines the well and formulate a plan to get the walker out and T-Dog helps by grabbing and gripping the rope to lower Glenn in to tie it around the walker and pull the walker out. While the group pulls the walker up, T-Dog informs the group of its progress until near the top when the zombie splits in half resulting in a fruitless result to prevent the water from being contaminated. T-Dog then finishes the walker by beating its face in. Chupacabra T-Dog joins the group in a continuing effort to find Sophia. He mentions to Daryl that if he heads up the hill to get a good view of the area to find Sophia, he will perhaps find a Chupacabra. Later, when a beat up, walker-looking, Daryl arrives back at Hershel's Farm after his failed search for Sophia, and Andrea cries out thinking he was a walker, T-Dog grabs a baseball bat ready to take him down until he realizes it was Daryl. After Andrea shoots him accidentally, T-Dog grabs the doll that Sophia carries and informs the group. At the end of the episode, T-Dog sits along with everyone else and eats a quiet dinner. Secrets T-Dog is first seen in secrets helping out Jimmy to shoot. When Jimmy turns his gun sideways and shoots, T-Dog says "don't give me any of that gangster shit" T-Dog is among the survivors that participate in the barn shooting, following Shane's lead and standing with Andrea, Daryl, and Glenn. Nebraska After the funeral, Andrea and T-Dog pile corpses into Otis's truck, saying that Shane did what needed to be done. Dale protests, suggesting that a new problem with Hershel was created in the wake of resolving the safety concern of the barn walkers. He is seen at the end burning the barn walker bodies with Shane and Andrea Triggerfinger T-Dog is seen with the other survivors when Shane reveals that Lori is pregnant and when deciding what to do about Randall. 18 Miles Out T-dog did not appear this episode. Judge, Jury, Executioner T-Dog is seen attending the group debate over Randall's fate where he is openly accepting of killing the young man. He quickly brings up the issue of what to do with his body before the conversation is reeled back in by Dale. He is also seen in the camp with Rick and Lori, with Rick and T-Dog running towards a walker sound near the camp. T-Dog rushes over to see what the ruckus is with most of the other camp members when screaming is heard in the middle of the night, and witnesses Daryl's mercy killing of a mortally wounded Dale, who had been ripped open by a walker. Better Angels The group hold a funeral for Dale and Rick announces that they are going to prove him wrong by showing the group can still work together. A scene running alongside the funeral shows Shane, Daryl, Andrea and T-Dog eliminating a group of walkers. T-Dog is helping the group move into Hershel's home, after seeing Lori lift a box, T-Dog takes the box explaining that Lori should be resting. When Rick and Daryl prepare to leave, T-Dog is sent to get Randall but T-Dog discovers the barn empty and Randall is missing. Beside the Dying Fire The chaos of the army of walkers heading towards the farm puts the entire group on the move. T-Dog takes a truck with Andrea and begins to fight off walkers that are on route to the farm. When going to rescue Lori, Beth and Patricia, Andrea jumps out of the truck where Patricia is killed and Andrea is overwhelmed forcing T-Dog to flee with Lori and Beth. After escaping T-Dog mentions that they should abandon the area and head towards the coast but eventually agrees to head back to the highway where they first broke down. After regrouping T-Dog continues to mention going towards the coast would be best, but reserves himself as the groups' watchman during the night after. Killed Victims *Wayne Dunlap (Zombified) *The Well Walker *Greene Farm Inhabitants (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia *Glen Mazzara states on his twitter account that there are 'big plans' for T-Dog in Season 3. *He does not appear in the comics and is an original character to the TV series. *T-Dog is the only african-american character in Season 2 that we know is alive. *There have been rumors that T-Dog is the TV series version of Tyreese from the Comic Series **This is mostly supported by his use of the hammer as a weapon when slaughtering walkers in the episode Better Angels. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters